You poor deluded thing
by Seto Kaiba's Priestess
Summary: My first oneshot so don't be too harsh. it's about just how deluded things can get in a storeroom. rating cos i don't think it's too bad but who knows what younger kids are allowed to read. Please,PLEASE, review.


Hey! this is only my second fic so it might not be so good. i thought of it while i was doing the washing, i have no idea why though. any way it's just a one-shot (also my first one of those) If anyone has read the start of my other story, i apologise for i have lost my files on which the story was written ( I wrote it by hand first then i lost it in my room somewhere :heh heh: i'll find it...sooner or later...hopefully sooner)

Mamoru: Will you shut up! They are trying to read your stupid fanfic.

Me: Hey! i won't let you in anymore of my fics if you don't apologise right NOW!

Mamoru: I don't 'pologise to nobody. 'n you can't make me!

Me: 'scribbling furiously on a bit off paper. Mamoru looks over'

Mamoru: watcha writin'?

Me: Your apology. ready? 'Mamaru shakes his head but is forced'

Mamoru: Sorry, S.K's Priestess doesn't own me or any of the other sailormoon characters. only in her dreams.

Usagi: Do ya want to know what i own in my dreams 'smiles lecherously'

Me: NO THANK YOU!

* * *

" Maaaamooooruuuuu!" An enraged blonde squealed as she was once again beaten by her nemesis in an insult match. Small tears started to well up in her eyes and the raven haired man flinched just before the high pitched wailing began.

" Stop! Odango, stop! You're going to burst everyone's eardrums!" As if this was supposed to shut her up. The girl started to wail, if it was possible, even louder than before.

" MAMORU! Apologise! Then she'll stop."

" Yeah, right. I am _not _apologising." Motoki instantly grabbed his 'best friend' by the collar and jerked him forward. " Whoa! Wow I didn't know you worked out! Can I see your biceps?" a little disturbed by the question Motoki eased the other male away, Mamoru had made his way to the other side of the counter, causing him to feel just a little uneasy.

" Uh, Mamoru. Go apologise. She just ran…" He flinched as he heard a crash, a bang and then a wail of an 'ouch' " into the storeroom." He pushed his friend into that direction and watched as Mamoru looked cautiously into the dark room before switching on the light and screaming quite girlishly. He ran to him, panicked. " What happened? What's wrong?" Mamoru sprinted down the stairs and knelt by the girl. Motoki was touched, he really did care about the girl.

" Nooooo! My coffee! It should've been me!" Motoki sweat dropped and walked away from the storeroom, accidentally closing and locking all four deadlocks.

In the storeroom with Mamoru's love life…

" How could you, Odango! This poor coffee hadn't even been opened." As Mamoru wept for the loss of such a fine caffeine, Usagi woke up and looked around slowly.

" Wow! What a great dream. I can eat anything I want!" Mamoru watched with an open mouth as she began to hunt through the freezer.

" Uh…Odango? What're you doing?" Usagi turned slowly and screamed as she saw Mamoru.

" Oh, my god! How did you get into my dream? No, wait you must be a youma (sp?)." As she said this she whipped out her brooch and transformed. Mamoru watched entranced as the really, really long pigtails floated around the naked girl as she transformed. As she finished she took up her sailor moon pose and cocked her head as she saw the drool falling out of the 'youma's' mouth. What a perverted monster. " On behalf of the moon, because of your perverted mind, I shall vanquish you! Moon tiara magic!" She threw her tiara and watched fascinated as it just fell in a heap on the ground. " hmm, that's never happened before."

" You're sailor moon? Oh, my love. Do you not recognise me?" Sailor moon looked up and saw tuxedo mask.

" What the...? Where the hell did the youma go?" Tuxedo mask dropped the rose and gazed at his hand.

" What youma? I never saw no youma?" Sailor moon scratched her head confused.

" Really? Hmmm, maybe I imagined it. Now, what were you saying, Tuxedo mask?" The masked man sweat dropped at how easily this blonde could forget stuff.

" My love, you have to recognise me! Do you not love me in return?" Sailor moon's eyes shined for a moment then her whole form glowed. Tuxedo mask aka Mamoru aka Prince Endymon (sp?) got another peep show as she once again twirled naked and appeared dressed in a long white flowing dress.

" Endymon, of course I recognise you." By this time Endymon was standing before her in his armour. " Now, about this 'my love' stuff. Where exactly _are_ my chocolate wafers?" She tapped her foot impatiently as Endymon's jaw dropped.

" What!"

" My _wafers_! You don't think I loved you because you're; handsome, brave, cute, smart, totally muscular, always saving my ass, continually kissing up to me and calling me 'your love'?" Endymon completely off balance now, nods slowly. She smile sympathetically and pats him on the hand. " You poor deluded thing."


End file.
